


Swag Tokens

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, SF9 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Zuho puts coins up his nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Visiting the arcade with Zuho





	Swag Tokens

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Mari

The lights of the arcade were more brilliant than the early morning sun outside as (Y/n) and Juho stepped inside. The noise of machines and laughter alike overwhelmed them and she felt the need to raise her voice slightly to talk to her boyfriend. However, the excitable atmosphere seemed to energize her as she pulled on Juho’s arm to drag him to the nearest token machine so they could start playing immediately.

As soon as the tokens had dropped out of the dispenser, Juho lost (Y/n). She was gone as soon as she had grabbed a handful. He tried to watch where she went as he gathered up the remainder of the coins but she had managed to weave her way through the crowds, right out of his sight. He chuckled to himself before attempting to find her.

She had managed to snag an empty DDR machine and when she saw him come through the crowds she waved him over as she shuffled through the various songs. He jogged the rest of the way and stepped up onto the platform with her as she picked a random song.

“What difficulty should we do?” he asked.

“Easy,” she replied, going to select the lowest setting.

“Hard it is,” he said reaching the buttons quicker and cranking the difficulty up. She squeaked and tried to pull him back but he had already pressed start.

Already arrows were flying all over the screen. Both tried to keep up as much as they could but in between their laughter and constant attempts at sabotage, neither passed.

They left the machine and wandered around some more, going from racing games to skeeball to playing old school Ms. Pac-Man.

By the time lunch rolled around they had blown through most of their tokens until the reached a claw machine in the back. Time and time again she tried to win a prize but she gave up after the fifth try, the stuffed animal almost in grasp before the claw decided to magically open up and let it drop.

“It’s rigged,” Juho said, “It’s possible no one has won from it.”

“Will you try?” she asked.

He paused as if he hadn’t expected the question but nodded after a moment.

It was clear from the moment the claw began to move that he was not going to be able to get anything and although (Y/n) thought it was hilarious, she teased him by pouting.

He startled a little at her expression, not wanting her to be upset.

“It’ll be okay. Here,” he turned around for a moment and she tried to look over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

Juho turned around and she doubled over in laughter at the sight of him with the remainder of the tokens stuck in his nose. (Y/n) couldn’t talk for a good five minutes because of her laughter and finally when she could she begged him to take the coins out and “make her suffering end.” Laughing a little himself, he complied and she calmed slightly.

Together they walked out of the arcade, ready to get food and spend the rest of the day doing something that didn’t involve tokens.


End file.
